María Magdalena
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: RA. Es la belleza de tus ojos la salvación de este planeta.


**M**_aría Magdalen__**a**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**I**

**El Uirapurú de Saint-Maximin**

_Es la belleza de tus ojos la salvación de este planeta_

* * *

Al pie del altar un séquito de hermanas, arrodilladas, elevaban sus plegarias en susurros suaves y débiles, semejantes al piar de un ave. Guiadas por el canto melodioso e impetuoso de la persona que de pie —y envuelta en un velo de blanco tulle de seda— entonaba dulce, sosegada, allí frente a la cándida mirada de María de Magdala las suplicantes palabras del Alma Redemptoris Mater. Los acordes delicados resaltaban el tono a miel de esa voz que resuena en los altos muros de la abadía, rebotando grata en sus cúpulas para viajar grácil por la atmosfera pura.

"…_quae pérvia caeli porta manes_

_et Stella maris, succurre cadenti súrgere qui curat pópulo_

_tu quae genuisti, natura mirante,_

_tuum sanctum Genitorem:.."_

En un idioma ajeno pero al tiempo familiar, el oído se le atesta de esa cadencia que entona pausada, tortuosa, en un ritmo benevolente, el ser iluminado por los rayos de un sol tardío que se adentra por los enormes ventanales del cenobio. Los rumores decían que en Var se hallaba la existencia de un ave de lexía inusual, algunos locos aseguraban que se trataba de Lucifel y los retazos de esa voz angelical que lo hubieran convertido en su momento en el más bello de los cielos, quién había ascendido al a tierra para tentar al hombre y corromper su alma con la intención de devorarlos en sus aposentos infernales. Pero la más fuerte de las aseveraciones hechas acerca de aquel fenómeno era la de un santo enviado por la mismísima patrona, en su momento, de Vézelay con el único fin de apiadarse de ese miserable y catastrófico pueblo suyo.

"Es latín"

De inmediato el comentario soltado por Zoe hizo que se distrajera por segundos, espetándolo al mirarle de soslayo, sin dejar ni un solo momento esa posición aparentemente relajada que le daba el estar recargado en uno de los pilares con los brazos cruzados y la frente tan tensa como las cuerdas de aquel violín a la derecha ensalzando los acordes orales del tenor.

"_Virgo prius ac postérius,_

_Gabrielis ab ore sumens illud Ave,…"_

"La abadía de Saint-Maximin-la-Sainte-Baume es uno de los pocos lugares que han mantenido el latín. Escucharlo en estos tiempos es un privilegio. Y la arquitectura es esplendida"

En la entonación de las palabras agregadas por Erwin se podía percibir cierto deleite, quien igual que Zoe y Mike, miraba atento el ritual que desataban las monjas allá abajo entre aromas a lavanda, laureles y alcatraces. El balcón, al que habían sido relegados debido a la exigencia de permanecer ajenos a las ceremonias durante _estas_ fechas, los mantenían a raya, como unos pordioseros mendigando a las puertas de las grandes casas en la espera de que se les tirara algún trozo de pan duro incapaz de mitigarles el hambre.

"¿Es _esa_ persona, Erwin?"

Hanji ansiaba saberlo, las manos sobre el helado adobe y esa curvatura preocupantemente hacia delante delataban su afán por conocerlo. Y aunque él solo observaba aparentemente distante y displicente a todo ello, algo muy adentro le murmuraba mefistofélico que prestara atención a lo que Erwin estuviese a punto de revelarles. Éste se acercó a un lado de Zoe, que igual que él pero al mismo tiempo diferente lucía una enajenación perniciosa. La idea de que en efecto no se trataba de un santo o apóstol sino del mismísimo diablo no se le hizo tan imbécil.

"Ah"

La afirmación en los labios de Erwin fue hecha bajo un acento gutural, que desvelaba una excitación espantosa.

"El _uirapurú_ de María Magdalena"

En el instante en que la garganta de Erwin dejara escapar ese sobrenombre, el canto eclesiástico cesó.

Una última nota alta que paulatinamente perdiera brío seguida del vuelo sutil de un par de canarios blancos liberados de lo que parecía ser una jaula forjada en plata pura, fue el final del espléndido concierto, que a estas alturas Levi consideraba como demoníaco por el alto poder que poseía para someter las mentes de todo aquel que estuviese presente, y aún cuando la afirmación no le agradaba él también había sido doblegado por esa voz hechizante y divina.

Las pareja de pajarillos ascendieron a los cielos, marcando un túnel de viento con su aleteo, y seguido de ello unos rosados labios, húmedos de juventud, dijeron: "_peccatorum miserere_"; que ni Eco pudo reproducir.

Los estúpidos e impulsivos aplausos de Zoe rompieron la tranquilidad dejada tras el recital del fenómeno de Saint-Maximin. Las hermanas se apresuraron asistir al tenor que se encontraba erguido al pie del altar de la santa de Magdala, para ayudarle a bajar ofreciéndole cada una de las novicias la palma de sus manos. Levi no pudo notar con claridad el rostro de la persona debido al delicado y largo velo adosado a una corona de lo que parecían ser rosas blancas Sally Holmes y un par de Sir Thomas Lipton. Flores que no eran común en estas tierras, pero que seguramente habían sido ordenadas traer para el santo de Var. Sí que gozaba de una suerte increíblemente buena. Y por su bien, Levi pensó que era mejor que fuese verdad y no un chasco, porque jugar a la religión no era algo que se pudiera tomar tan la ligera.

"Es momento de presentarnos"

Erwin dio la orden, abandonando primero el balcón, seguido de Mike y Hanji que antes de hacerlo le echó un largo vistazo a la cúpula mayor de la abadía. En ese momento Levi aprovecharía para acercarse al balcón, mirando con esos ojos adustos el altar reluciente de oro y esmeraldas.

Durante el descenso, Zoe no se quedó callada ni un solo segundo, colmándole la paciencia a momentos, pero gracias a esa maldita fijación suya por enterarse de absolutamente todo, pudo conocer mejor del por qué estaban allí.

"¿Porqué eligieron _uirapurú_ en lugar de _luscinia _o _rouge-gorge_?, el uirapurú no es un ave europea. Y estoy segura de que a estas alturas no hemos logrado hacernos de uno"

La pregunta produjo una sonrisa en los labios de Erwin, que lucía encantado por el tremendo impacto que tuviera momentos atrás el sujeto ese en sus hombres. Levi estaba al tanto de que Erwin ya había conseguido entrevistarse con el cantante de la abadía, y casi era capaz de asegurar que tras ese encuentro algo cambió dentro de Smith, aunque no estaba seguro del qué ni a qué grado.

"Creo que _daulias_ es perfecto. El sobrenombre fue dado por el rey que parece ser un aficionado, en estos momentos, de las amazonas"

"El pájaro que no es pájaro, ¿eh?"

Zoe torció la boca después de soltar el significado de aquel sobrenombre, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, meditando algo que no terminaba de agradarle.

Para cuando Hanji hubo pasado a la décima cuarta pregunta habían logrado arribar a la parte baja del monasterio. Allí a mitad del sendero que dividía el edificio se encontraban las novicias en sus características indumentarias eclesiásticas. Esos largos vestidos negros hasta los tobillos y las cruces plateadas colgando en sus airosos pechos, cubriéndose las cabezas con los densos velos azabaches.

"Es siempre un placer volver a la casa de nuestra señora"

Silencioso, Levi atendía la labiosa actitud con la que se solía manejar Erwin en estos casos, todo en esas malditas apariencias que le jodían y de las cuales estaba seguro no podría imitar nunca, no cuando la situación involucrara ideologías que no compartía o que estuvieran repletas de hipocresía, golpes de pecho y su jodida doble moral.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi"

Enseguida y tras las palabras de Erwin, las mujeres abrieron paso al, supuestamente, santo de Magdala quien a diferencia de las hermanas vestía un hábito en seda blanca, tan blanca como las nubes en un día soleado, un cíngulo tejido en hilos de oro blanco atado a una peculiarmente pequeña cintura y una estola en sus delgados hombros de color verde tan intenso como las hojas de la menta. La cruz que le pendía del esbelto y largo cuello tenía una forma distinta a las demás religiosas, y Levi supo identificarla de inmediato. Esa estructura simulando una espada, con los brazos rematados en forma de flor de lis y una panela en la empuñadura, lo vociferaban alto y claro, era una cruz de Santiago, la cruz que pronto se convertiría en el signo delator de las Cruzadas. No logró evitar afilar la mirada con cierto desprecio al verla encenderse airosa y poderosa, ni elevarse a ratos gracias a la delicada respiración de su portador.

"Sean bienvenidos"

De pronto aquella modulación sublime regresaba, pero esta ocasión más poderosa, con un deje juvenil y desobediente, que le secuestró la atención.

Un sorpresivo grito le obligó a alzar la vista, del altísimo techo descendía una enorme águila harpía, que batiendo las alas se posó sobre el hombro derecho del santo de Var, procurando mantener abiertas las alas para brindarle una apariencia angelical y al mismo tiempo protegiéndole de todo, de todos, tras su aura hóstil y salvaje.

Y con ello la imagen de Dios se reflejaba en el mancebo, pero adoptando un aspecto diferente. De piel tan nívea como el marfil tallado a lo extenso del altar sagrado, de cabellos oscurecidos por el ónix oculto entre las faldas de una tierra trabajada y de ojos, no, él no poseía ojos, sino piedras, dos enormes, expresivas y seductoras piedras preciosas que encerraran a un mar infinito de aguas esmeraldas, que indómito se agita en mil y un emociones. La efigie atizó en sus interiores un fuego ígneo que le desvaneció la razón. Era sin duda, lo más sublime que este mundo podrido y retorcido tuviese para ofrecer, y las flores en su cabeza coronaban su belleza con falta de justicia en ellas.

Levi no abandonó esa idea, aquella que le contaba firme, déspota, que el niño parado frente suyo, estaba lejos de ser un ser angelical o parecido, pues para él contaba con las claras características que poseía un demonio, y uno de los peores que pudieran engendrarse.

"A esta la humilde casa de la santa y patrona María de Magdala"

Y que éste guiaría al pueblo francés al mismísimo infierno con el uso de su melodiosa voz y el embrujo de ese par de ojos venenosos que refulgen perniciosos en su rostro encantador.

* * *

_**C**ontinuará…_

* * *

**N/A **Este, sí, no tengo vergüenza, debería no sé, ponerme al tanto con otras historias pero siempre he querido escribir algo que tenga que ver con la iglesia y así. Es un AU ambientado en las cruzadas, Eren es algo así como un padre, pero ya luego les cuento qué posición ocupa dentro de la iglesia, y pues Levi y compañía son soldados al servicio de Francia, y por qué no, amigos del Sacro Imperio Romano. Bueno este es el inicio. En fin, nos estamos viendo. Bye bye~


End file.
